


A Fragile Mind

by SpiralGoddess



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Main Sesshoumaru/oc, Slight Inuyasha/oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGoddess/pseuds/SpiralGoddess





	A Fragile Mind

The smell of death was thick in the air and it forced him to crinkle his nose. Confusion crept at the back of his neck as he scanned his surroundings, there was no way that strong of a smell should be coming from an area this close to the well. Most demons made sure to stay clear of the area, so why had a slaughter just happened?

Lifting himself to his feet his head twisted to pull the confused looks of his comrades. The small cat curled in his friend's lap clearly could smell what he had picked up on. Despite her calm appearance, her face was pointed in the direction the stench was wafting from, her ears tightly pressed against her head.

“You feel it too?”

He eyed the woman holding the cat for a moment. It made sense for her to have felt the chaos, the man next to her had clearly picked up on it as well, his knuckles white as he gripped his staff. There had been an uneasy feel before the smell found its way to burn his nostrils.

He had felt the prickle of his enemy nearby before an overwhelming dark energy seemed to explode in the distance, a heavy feel entered the area before an unnatural silence filled the forest. Now as the smell moved further from its center he could feel something else crawling behind it.

It was a calming feeling; it made his gut uneasy with how at peace he felt with the stench of death crawling through his senses. It was almost as if a white light was chasing the smell, and as it passed a new smell tickled his nose. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was; a clean smell was a good start.

If he had to compare the smell to something it was the morning after a heavy snowfall. The forest was quiet, animals were hiding and a crunchy layer covered the ground. It was a subtle mix of pine and a pure smell he would never be able to make a good comparison for.

Lifting himself to his feet he nodded to his friends, all who quickly stood to join him.

“Should one of us wait here…just in case Kagome returns?”

Inuyasha lifted his hand running it through his hair as he thought for a moment. He’d rather not face Kagome if she came back and found no one here and if she held up her end of the deal she should be back any minute. That was why they had decided to meet her at the well instead of Kaede’s village; they needed to head this way anyway.

“Shippou you and Miroku stay here. Sango you and Kirara are with me.”

The woman nodded, quickly shedding her kimono to reveal her exterminators outfit. Slipping her shoes on she tied her hair up before sliding on the extra bits of armor to the suit she wore underneath. Once ready she grabbed her Hiraikotsu from where she had set it to rest.

A burst of flames and Kirara grew in size allowing Sango to climb onto her back and follow Inuyasha as he moved towards where the stench had been the strongest. Kirara backing him up to make sure they were going to right way.

The clearing they found unsettled Inuyasha and his ears unwillingly twitched in their attempt to lie flat against his head. It was a smaller area, no doubt cleared away by whatever had happened here. Blood covered almost every inch of the area, splattered on the dead trees that surrounded the clearing and colored across the grass.

They could see remains of trees that had, by the looks of it, grown old and splintered before bursting into dust. There were no bones, no chunks of flesh to clue the trio in on what had happened here. Taking a step forward Sango bent her hands sliding across the grass pushing the blood around as she did so.

“Inuyasha…the grass is dead underneath.”

He mimicked her movements and lowered his hand to the grass feeling the crisp blades under his hand crumple as he pressed hard. Removing his hand from the ground he stood back to his full height his eyes narrowing as he noticed something different about the area.

“Oh shit!”

Jumping forward he moved towards the large clump lying in the middle of the grass. He hadn’t noticed the figure before; it was the same color as the grass, drenched in the red of blood. His hand hovered over the body; he could barely see her features through the stain.

Twisting his head he brought Sango into view as she moved closer a frown clear on her face. He watched her grip tighten on her boomerang and he knew she was just as distraught as he was. Here was another innocent human caught in the fray of demons. No wonder they hated them.

His ears flicked bringing his attention back to the body crumpled before him. There it was again a soft thump hidden underneath the rustling of the trees in the wind and the mix of the trios noises he could hear a faint whisper of her heartbeat.

“Sango!”

Diving towards the body he slipped his arms around the frail figure lifting her up he spun towards Sango allowing her to quickly mount Kirara opening her arms and accepting the small body Inuyasha lowered into her arms. Without needing further instruction the fire cat took off towards the sky heading towards Kaede’s village.

Inuyasha took off back towards the well; he needed to inform Miroku of the events that happened so they could head back to the village. Kagome could make it to the village and they could hold off for a day on traveling to make sure the girl was okay.

Sango looked closer at the bundle in her arms as they flew towards Kaede’s village. The woman in her arms wasn’t as small as she appeared to be, curled into the fetal position she just appeared smaller. She had a slender build, long limbs twisted around her body and it was during her inspection Sango realized the woman was nearly naked wearing only rags.

Blood flushed up her neck and Sango twisted her head away as rage bubbled in her gut. What had happened to the poor female that put her in this state? They would have to make sure to ask her when she woke up; maybe they could take her back to her original village.

As faithful as always Kirara landed as smoothly as possible before lowering her body allowing Sango to slide off her back without jumbling the dying woman too much. Slipping into Kaede’s hut she watched the older woman jump to her feet at the sight of the woman in her arms and quickly instructed her to place her on a mat she had rolled out for her.

Kaede moved slowly trying to be as gentle as she could to untangle to woman. Long limbs slowly untwisted as she came into view. Sango quickly handed a wet rag to Kaede holding on of her own as they began to clean the blood off the girl. Ivory skin began to shine through the crusted blood, that’s when they began to find the hair.

What Sango had thought was rags slowly became clear that it was hair. Long ebony locks wrapped around the female twisting around her arms, torso, and legs. The woman had unusually long hair, it reached her ankles and Sango knew it would almost touch the ground if she was standing.

She couldn’t understand how the woman would keep her hair that long; she was beginning to think that her own hair was too long. It would be interesting to see how she managed it on a daily basis.

“Oh, child…”

Sango broke from her thoughts blinking a few times as she lowered her gaze back towards the girl. Now that they had cleaned most of the blood from her body they were beginning to see things that Sango didn’t really know if she wanted to see.

She was no stranger to scars; she had her fair share that bothered her including the large one on her spine. Said scar burnt as she thought about the mark on her flesh. Her scar though was nothing compared to what covered the female’s body.

Large scars, lacerations, and burns littered her body and Sango had to look away from the marks on the woman. She had gone through a terrible past and following the scars hints it only made her wonder why she had ended up in the field even more.

She swallowed the bile burning in her throat as she moved forward finishing the task of wiping down the woman. Once clean Kaede fetched a heavy blanket to warm the female up and they waited. Besides her old scars and marks there was no sign of damage to the female to indicate her failing state.

“How is she?”

Inuyasha dipped through the doorway his eyes scanning the room before falling on the sleeping woman. His nose crinkled as he stared at her his eyes narrowing with confusion. There was something off about the woman; he couldn’t smell anything coming off of her.

Normally each person had a scent, Sango smelt of the oil she rubbed on Hiraikotsu as well as freshly bloomed roses. Miroku smelt of wood and a dark scent he could only explain as the smell of his wind tunnel. Kagome always smelled odd, of the harsh toxins of the future with lilac and honey.

This sleeping woman though, she didn’t smell like anything. There was a small scent twirling off of her but he couldn’t place it with anything. Inhaling once more he closed his eyes letting a picture flash before his eyes, it was a peaceful scene, a forest after snowfall. Everything was silent and calm and

He could feel his inner demon churn as he continued to analyze her scent. It was too peaceful; he had never smelt something so innocent before it burnt his nose with each passing second.

“She should be fine.”

Sango’s voice snapped him from his thoughts, his eyes opening as he shifted his attention to the exterminator. She was seated near the girl’s head and he shuffled to lower himself to sit next to her.

“She didn’t have any injuries, probably exhausted from what happened to her.”

Miroku lowered himself across from the pair sitting next to Kaede as his eyes roamed over the female’s exposed face. Narrowing his eyes his hands twitched at his side as he examined her looks.

Her face was thin, as pale as the rest of her body excluding her lips and cheeks. Both a flushed shade of pink they stood out against the dark bangs brushing against her eyebrows and curled around her face.

“So what do you think happened?”

Inuyasha shrugged as all attention turned towards the sleeping woman. He had spent an extra minute looking around the area with Miroku while Shippou had volunteered to wait for Kagome so she would know where they were. There was nothing in the area to tell them what had happened and why the woman was there alone. The odd death and peace stench that had alerted them to the female’s presence masked any other smell in the area so Inuyasha couldn’t tell if someone else had helped. Miroku couldn’t feel any shards nearby so that wasn’t an option either.

They would have to be careful around her; there was still the possibility that she wasn’t a good person. The fact that neither he nor Miroku could feel anything about the female worried him. There could be a chance that she was working with Naraku.

Inuyasha frowned as he turned his attention towards the door; Kagome had yet to come back and there was no doubt she was lost in the pleasantries of the future. She never wanted to come back on time. He watched curiously as Sango stood stretching her arms over her head she let out a yawn before cycling her arms to stretch the muscles.

“I’m gonna go fetch Shippou. We can wait for Kagome here.”

Miroku jumped to his feet quickly offering to accompany Sango on the short walk to the well and following her out the door as quickly as he could. Kirara sat curled next to the female’s side and Inuyasha watched as she squirmed closer to her. Kaede stood wobbling for a minute before shuffling out the door to do whatever it was she decided to do.

Inuyasha let out a sigh looking around the now empty hut, how had he wound up on babysitting duty? He grumpily crossed his arms over his chest his eyes narrowing in irritation. Only for a moment.

His eyes shot open as the female began to shift underneath the blanket, Kirara shifted before stretching and moving off the blanket to sit next to the dog. He watched as the female’s lips part and a soft murmur echoed from within. Slowly but surely her eyes opened and Inuyasha jumped to his feet.

Her stare was blank, her eyes completely void of any color. It was uneasy for Inuyasha to see a human with hues in such a shocking color as hers. Was she blind? His answer was immediately answered as her head rolled to the side and he could only assume she was looking at him.

“O…oh?”

She shifted under the blanket her small hands exposing themselves as they rubbed her face before pushing her bangs from her face. Lowering her hands back under the soft material she rolled onto her side to stare further at the male.

Blinking her hues a few times and Inuyasha shifted moving slightly only to watch her head follow him. So no, she wasn’t blind but it didn’t explain why her eyes were completely white. She didn’t even have pupils. The silence continued to fill the hut and he watched as her eyebrows scrunched confusion flooding her face.

“Hello?”

Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat before lowering himself to sit next to her once more watching as she followed him with her gaze once more. His right hand reached up to scratch the base of his ear before dropping lamely to his lap.

“Who are you?”

Her head jerked backward her face scrunching even more as she lowered her head into her chest staring at the blanket pulled up around her. More silence permeated the hut before a rustling of blankets pierced the silence. She slowly rose to a sitting position the male’s hands shifting off his lap just in case she spilled backward in her weakened state.

Ebony locks dripped forward pooling around her lap and covering her chest from wandering eyes. Her hair sent a shiver down his spine as memories of Yura floated through his mind. No he couldn’t compare the two, Yura looked so different and her hair wasn’t connected to her head. This female was clearly human; the little scent she omitted told him that.

Her hands shifted into her lap as she fumbled with her nails that the male could clearly see were sharpened to a point. Odd for a human and something else that he would have to add to his list of things to keep an eye out for.

He met her gaze as she lifted her head, tears welling in the corner of her eyes as her chest began to rapidly pump as she tried not to cry. He noticed her hands had stopped fidgeting and simply began to shake, a tremor shaking her body.

“I…I don’t know…”


End file.
